Blissful Surprise (So Much That Italics Aren't Enough to Emphasize it)
by CrimsonLotus939
Summary: Atem is always working and barely has time for Anzu. Missed dates, sleeping alone, Anzu was slowly being devoured by sadness and is even on the verge of ending their relationship. But will a surprise change that? AtemXAnzu Rated T 'cause I'm paranoid VALENTINE'S DAY SPECIAL- enjoy and review!


It was 5:00PM in Domino City. The sun was about dip down into the horizon while Atem worked furiously at his desk. Atem Moto, millionaire cousin to Seto Kaiba and owner of Moto Inc., was rushing to get his paper work done, it was Valentine's Day after all, and he didn't want to disappoint Anzu, _again_. Ever since the release of the Moto Virtual Gear, paperwork had gone up and Atem was spending less and less time with Anzu, oh how he hated paperwork.

It was almost six o' clock. He had promised Anzu he'd be there in half an hour and, thankfully, he finished his paper work early, surprising his assistant, Miho, as he dashed to the lobby of the building. He quickly glanced at his watch, the hour hand on the six and the minute hand on the twelve. _Good, I'm not late but by the look of it, I'm early. Better slow down. _Atem got into his silver Aston Martin. He quickly started the car, driving towards the florist shop to get some flowers.

He walked into the tall building. The shop itself was on the first floor, but above were specially-conditioned rooms full of plants of all variety, exotic or native. Atem walked around the store, searching for Anzu's favorite flower. He finally found the roses. He bought a bouquet of dark maroon roses, an exotic and rare beauty, just like her, with a lone black rose in the middle and white roses surrounding it. He walked up to an old man, the owner and cashier, and handed him the bouquet.

"So who would this lovely bouquet be for, Atem?"

"Who do you think?" He said with a smirk

"Anzu is a lucky lady to have you."

"Is that so? I believe it is the other way around."

"You is a lucky lady to have Anzu?"

"You know what I mean!"

"Hmm, you youngsters are so cute. Here you go."

The older man handed the bouquet back to Atem and smiled as he walked out of the store, a small 'ding' as the door opened.

"Youngsters these days…" he mumbled while smiling and shaking his head

Atem got into the silver car, carefully placing the roses on the passenger seat. He started the car and decided to call Anzu, he was going to surprise her. He was going to tell her he'd miss their date and then show up and take her there, with a little twist at the end. He smirked at the thought. He dialed her cell phone, waiting as the phone rang. He heard Anzu's voice.

"Atem! How's it been? You are coming for our date right?"

"Anzu, about that…"

"You're not going to make it, are you?" The disappointment was evident in her voice

"I'm not sure…"

He heard a sigh from the other end of the phone.

"It's okay, we'll just go tomorrow!" Her cheery voice was back

"Okay then. Bye, Love."

"Goodbye."

She hung up the phone. Atem was a bit taken back by this; she _never_ ended it so abruptly before. Atem decided to ignore this and continued driving. Minutes later, he reached his home, a large mansion shared by him and his love. He decided to park a few blocks away, making sure she didn't see him.

Meanwhile, Anzu was recovering herself from her talk with Atem. She'd gotten used to the missed dates and sleeping alone but she'd always start to cry whenever he called and told her about it. Eventually though, she learned to mask her sadness and sounded as cheery as she normally was. Countless times she talked to Atem over the phone like she was smiling but in reality tears were streaming down her cheeks.

She abruptly ended their call, not being able to hold back her pain any longer. Once the call was ended, she started sobbing, cupping her face with her hands. _I love him but he causes me so much misery. Why am I still here? He caused me so much pain, so much pain. I might not be able to handle it anymore… _She was still wearing the dress she wanted to wear to their date, the dress that Atem bought her for her birthday. It was a white strapless dress that went below her ankles. It had a black belt with a golden clasp and she was wearing her favorite gold hoop earrings. _How could he do this to me? I think I'm going to… end our relationship… for good…_ She was just about to remove all her makeup, jewelry, and her dress when the doorbell rang. Shuffling to get to the door, the person began to ring the doorbell multiple times.

"I'm coming!"

She finally reached the door, putting on her best 'I-look-happy-but-I'm-extremely-sad-and-you'll-never-know' façade, thankfully, she had the most practice in that. She placed her hand on the doorknob, lingering for a moment before opening the door.

The moment she opened it, the figure hugged her and pressed his lips against hers. She almost screamed for the man to get off her, when she realized who he was. She stopped herself and hugged him, kissing him back. It was a simple kiss, no tongue or anything like that, but it was amazing. The sweet sensation of his soft lips against hers, the beautiful feeling of his warmth surrounding her, no, it was not amazing, it was _bliss, _pure bliss_._ So blissful that italics aren't enough to emphasize it **(AN: really?)**

When he pulled back, both were panting for breath. Keeping one arm around her, he revealed the bouquet of roses, Anzu slightly gasping at them.

"Oh Atem! You didn't have too…! Oh Kami, Atem, you're so sweet!"

He chuckled, a deep rumble that always caused her to melt into his arms.

"I did it because I love you Anzu, and I don't know what I would do without you. You're my reason for everything. I created Moto Inc. and climbed to the top of the social ladders to make a life for us, I bought this house for your comfort, everything was for you. Anzu, you are my everything, now come on, we have a date to attend to."

Anzu was practically about to die. Never had she expected so much from Atem, but here he is, admitting that his universe revolves around her. Forgetting all thoughts about breaking up with him, she grabbed her purse and left with the love of her life, tucking a rose into her hair.


End file.
